


Supervillains Have Lives Too

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Flug cares too much, Flug's a worry wart, Happy Ending, It's hard to be cruel, Maybe some angst, Overprotective Flug, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your pregnant and Flug is a fitful husband.~ON HIATUS





	1. A Sick Start To the Day

Ugh.

You wake up around six am, and you feel wrong. Your gut's twisting, you're sweating bullets, and every other moment you're shaking like a leaf. All telltale signs of throwing up. Great.

In a rush, you stand on wobbly knees and make your way to the connected bathroom from Flug's room.

You two had been together for quite some time, and had just recently gotten married. You both still worked in the Black Hat Manor, him as the main scientist and you as an assistant. You wouldn't change a thing about your life.

You make it too the bathroom, a little dizzy, and plop down on your knees in front of the toilet. A few minutes pass and you lean back against the wall behind you. Maybe it'll pass.

Flug yawns, stretching out his arm and frowning upon finding a cold, unoccupied space where you should be. Begrudgingly, Flug sits up, rubbing his eyes, his paper bag and goggles abandoned on the bedside table. 6:15 am. He groans.

Looking around the room, he realizes the bathroom light is on. Odd.

You let out a shuddering sigh, moving to stand up, but almost fall back down again in a moment of severe dizziness. A hand on your shoulder steadies you, and you look up to give your husband a waned smile.

You look like shit to say the least. Your skin is pale, there's dark bags under your eyes, your vision is hazy and distant, and you're sweating bullets. Not to mention the wobbling.

Suddenly you learch, quickly bending back over the toilet, bracing yourself on the porcelain bowl. You gag. Saliva thickens in your mouth, dripping down into the toilet before you begin dry heaving. You dry heave three times before anything comes up.

Flug quickly drops by your side, pulling your hair back and rubbing soothing circles on your back. 

You're in the bathroom for well over twenty minutes, but Flug doesn't leave you side, looking at you with concerned eyes.

You finally feel your stomach empty, and lean back against the wall, panting heavily. Flug stands, rushing off for a moment.

You sigh. The cool wall feels great against your flushed skin. 

Flug returns moments later, two wet washclothes in hand. He uses one of them to wipe your mouth clean and sets the other one aside. You groan, and Flug helps you to your feet.

You quickly brush your teeth and let Flug help you back into bed. He places the other washcloth on your forehead and he gives you a warm smile, sliding in beside you and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest. You smile.

"I love you Flug."

Flug places a gentle kiss to your hair. "I love you too, Darling. Get some sleep."

You nod, once again drifting off.


	2. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start acting a little odd, and Flug becomes concerned.

The next time you wake up, you feel like more of a person. Thank the stars.

You yawn, stretching your cramped body, reveling in the satisfying pops that are heard, a content sigh escaping you as you once again go limp in the soft and comfortable bed. Almost immediately you take notice of the empty space beside you, turning your head to look at the bedside clock. You shoot up out of the bed. "12:00?! I overslept! Oh no, Boss will have my head for this! Why didn't Flug wake me up?" You scramble to get dressed, quickly brushing your teeth and hair before rushing out the door, hurrying to the lab. 

Flug jumps, letting out a startled yelp at the sudden intrusion. He turns quickly, only to have a look of surprise settle over his features as he spots you. "(N-Name)? What are you d-doing up?" For as long as you two have been together, you'd think he'd lose that stutter. Yet it still remained, and You had to admit, it was adorable.

"I'm here to work of course! I didn't mean to oversleep!" You hurry over to your station, Quickly taking your seat and looking to Flug. "What does Black Hat request today?" 

Flug just stares at you. " I told him you were s-sick this morning and he insisted you rest! Are you f-feeling okay?"

You pause. Oh yea... You had been sick this morning. You shrug. "Must've just been a bug, I feel fine now, love."

Flug blushes upon hearing one of your pet-names for him. He truly loved you. "A-are you sure?... Y-you can take a break if you get queasy again. B-black Hat said he doesn't want you throwing up on his future t-torture devices."

You chuckle. That's Black Hat's way of saying that he cares. "I'm sure, if I feel sick again I'll take a break, okay?"

Flug nods, looking a little more relieved about the situation, trusting your judgement. "W-well Black Hat wants us to work on w-what he calls an 'abomination creator'." Flug hands you the blueprints, which you look over briefly before handing them back. "I-it turns whoever it s-shoots into a beast. B-black Hat said it would be easier to catch an animal than a hero." 

You hum. You don't see how that would make it easier, but if Black Hat speaks it, than it shall be done.

You stand, giving Flug a broad smile. "So! What do we need?"

You spend the next five or six hours helping Flug in the lab, fetching him various bits of scrap metal or holding something still. Every once in a while you would run and get him a glass of water, of which he was always thankful for. After a while, Flug's stomach growls, and he gives you a sheepish smile. You return his smile, but with a bit more confidence. "C'mon love, let's go get you something to eat. Wouldn't want you to go hungry!" It was dinner time anyways. 

You take Flug's hand and lead him from the lab and into the kitchen. 5.0.5 gives you a happy "Baw!" Upon seeing you and Flug enter the kitchen. He's in his cute little apron, standing over the stove, spatula in hand. You drool slightly at the smell of what is unmistakably bacon. "Smells good Fives!"

5.0.5 smiles at your compliment, turning around to finish his cooking. You take a seat at the large wooden table, Flug sitting next to you and placing a hand on your knee. You give him a warm smile, which he happily returns. 

Soft click clacks on the tile floor snatches your attention, as the air seems to grow the slightest bit colder. "Good morning Boss!" You give Black Hat a smile as he steps into the room, and he just kind of... stares at you for a moment.

"I thought the Doctor said you were sick." His voice is deep, gravely, but not threateningly.

You shrug. "Must've been a bug, I feel fine now."

Black Hat grunts, taking a seat in his chair at the head of the table. He sighs, catching everybody's attention. "Demencia get down here this instant." Flug jumps upon hearing Demencia's maniacal giggle, and you look up just as she drops from the ceiling. 

"What's up, Blackie?~" Her voice hisses slightly, and she looks at Black Hat with what you can only call a territorial gaze.

Black Hat growls softly. "I told you not to call me that, you reptile."

Demencia giggles, taking the seat next to Black Hat and not-so-subtly scooting her chair closer to his. Black Hat simply rolls his eyes. This blasted woman was going to be the death of him.

Black Hat's mood quickly mellows as 5.0.5 places a steaming plate of meat in front of him, green acidic drool running down his chin, Demencia temporarily forgotten. 

You give 5.0.5 a warm smile and a pat in between his ears as he hands you a plate of bacon, mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. he practically purrs, leaning into your touch. You chuckle softly, moving to dig into your food when 5.0.5 lumbers over to place a glass of orange juice in front of you. You give the soft bear a smile and a thank you. However, when you lift the glass to take a drink, you're hit by the overpoweringly strong smell of citrus. You involuntarily gag, quickly moving your usually favorite drink from your face. This earns you quizzical looks from everyone present.

You return their confusion. This has never happened before. You shrug half heartedly, easing the drink away from you. "Sorry 5.0.5, guess my stomach doesn't agree.." You mumble, giving the cyan bear an apologetic smile. He simply looks at you in concern before removing the nauseating drink from the table, placing it aside. Flug gives you a concerned look, and you frown, looking back to the food on your plate. You were still hungry.

You brush off the odd feeling, and continue to finish your meal. 

You and Flug quickly wrap up todays work, heading to bed at a whopping 1:00 am. You sigh happily, snuggling back into Flug's warm form as his arms wrap around your belly, tugging you closer to him. His bag and goggles discarded, you smile as you feel him press a kiss to your cheek, and you turn your head to give him a proper kiss. His lips are soft and warm, and you melt into his touch. You both are asleep within minutes.

You are once again woken up by a strong sense of discomfort. You feel nauseous, and you move to get up but find that Flug's arms are wrapped tight around you. You struggle to get out of his grasp. You feel bile rise in the back of your throat and you whimper, trying to tug his arms off of you. "F-flug." Flug gives a soft "Hm?" You try pushing him back. "F-Flug get off." Flug is instantly awake, releasing you and sitting up quickly. You immediately rush to the bathroom, ignoring his concerned calls for you. 

You make it just in time, quickly hunching over the toilet as you puke up last night's dinner. You're too dazed to hear Flug's footsteps approaching hurridly. He gives you a concerned look and kneels next to you, pulling your hair back and whispering sweet nothing to you.

Once you've finished, Flug once again help you to clean your mouth and brush your teeth, leading you back into bed. You're a sweating, uncomfortable mess, but he cuddles up to you anyways. "This isn't normal (Name)… Please, can I run some tests on you later? Nothing ridiculous just, y'know, check on you." You smile at his concerned nature, and give him a small nod, turning over to burry your face in his chest. He sighs softly, arms wrapping around you. "Thank you.. I love you."

"Love you too Flug." You promptly fall asleep then and there.

You squirm a little as Flug gently pokes the needle into your arm, withdrawing some of your blood. He mumbles a sorry, putting a small bandage over the spot and moving his bag up so that he can kiss the site where the needle entered your arm. You give him a smile, reaching to lean his head up and kiss him softly on the cheek. Flug blushes, moving to analyze your blood sample. It would be a few hours before he could find out if there was anything wrong with you. You gave Flug a reassuring smile, pulling him into your arms as you wait anxiously for the results to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools starting again soon! Please understand if I can't update as often ^^


	3. Breaking The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get back your test results... only to find out that you're pregnant! Black Hat reacts... unexpectedly..

It was nearly four hours before you got back your results.

Flug was one big ball of anxiety, but you were more than happy to let him baby you and play with your hair while you waited. A small ding was heard from the nearby computer, and Flug immediately shot up, rushing towards his desk to scan over the information. 

At first glance, nothing seemed amiss. You walked up behind your anxious husband, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as you looked over the results with him. Flug decided to go over them twice, just in case.

You gave Flug a worried look as he gasped softly, a hand rising to cover his unseen mouth. "Flug? Flug what's wrong?" Flug was silent for a moment, and you feared the worst. Your fear increased as Flug rose to his feet, turning to look at you with tears in his eyes before he pulled you into a tight embrace.

"(Name)… You're pregnant."

You froze, tensing in Flug's arms as a rush of emotions flooded your system, and you suddenly felt like bursting into tears. Within moments you had your arms wrapped around Flug's neck, nuzzling his neck and getting tear stains on his labcoat. You could tell from the sniffles behind you that Flug was just as emotional about this as you were.

You were going to be parents!

Now all the sickness and sudden disgust towards your once favorite foods made sense!

"I-I'm so happy, Flug."

Flug nodded, gripping your shirt. "Me too."

You both stayed that way for quite some time, before you stiffened. Flug took notice immediately and backed up to look at you. "What's Black Hat gonna think?"

Flug paused. How had he not thought of that? Black Hat had never directly stated his opinion on Your and Flug's relationship, but at times he would give you both these looks. Neither of you knew what they meant, but Black Hat _did _show up to your wedding... He seemed really happy for you both at the time... A flutter of hope bloomed in Flug's chest. Yea.. Black Hat would be okay with this! Hell, he might even be happy for you!

Flug simply gave you a soft smile, cradling your cheek in his palm. "I'm sure it'll be fine, (Name)." Flug paused, a grin spreading across his face. "So.. How should we break the news to him?" 

You were now sporting a grin of your own. You could have some fun with this! There were so many ways to do a pregnancy reveal! You were starting to get excited, and by Flug's devious grin and sudden excitement, you could tell he was too. 

After discussing ideas for an hour or two (while working of course), you both agreed on getting him a shirt that read, "Move out of the way, I'm an Uncle!". You'd give it to him while wearing matching shirts of your own, Your's would read, "We're adding a new element to the mix!", while Flug's shirt would read, "Guess I'm a Dad Now.".

You were both very giddy as you slipped your labcoats on over your new shirts, and made your way to Black Hat's office, his shirt tucked in a bag. You had to take a few breaths outside of Black Hat's office to collect yourself. Flug slipped his hand into yours, giving you a reassuring squeeze, before he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Black Hat's deep voice came from the other side of the door. The eldritch had mellowed down recently, ever since the two of you had gotten married and retired from the evil industry. Of course, you both still worked for Black Hat, as you enjoyed the challenge, as well as the job. It was fun to experiment and build. Black Hat was a lot kinder now, and had come around, even smiling once or twice around the mansion. 

Taking a deep breath, You and Flug stepped into your boss' office, the doors shutting behind you as soon as you had stepped in. Black Hat simply observed with an unreadable expression. "Well?"

You give Black Hat a small smile, passing him the bag over his desk. "Just wanted to get you something, Boss! Take it s a thank you gift, perhaps. For letting me stay here and work in your company."

The eldritch simply watched you with a suspicious stare. This was unusual, even for you. Cautiously, Black Hat took the bag in his claws, sifting through the various decorative papers before pausing upon finding a black shirt. Black Hat quirked an eyebrow, simply glancing up at you. You just smiled, Flug standing beside you with an impatient looking expression. Yep, definitely something odd going on. Still.

Black Hat continued his sifting, taking the shirt from the bag, still folding before pushing the now empty bag aside. The eldritch took the corners of the shirt gingerly in his claws, lifting it to read the front. 

You tap your foot anxiously, seeing Black Hat raise the shirt up to read the front. It seemed like years, when it could have only been a few moments, before your boss poked his head from around the shirt, a knowing smirk on his face. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Your jaw dropped, and Flug just stared. "What? How did you know?" Black Hat simply chuckled. "I'm a demon, sweetheart, I could feel the thing's life force before you could. I just figured you'd want to find out on your own." He shrugged. "I'm.. happy for you both... You'll make great parents." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, and equally soft smile making his face look soft and pleasant. You smiled widely, running around his desk to give him a hug. 

Black Hat froze temporarily, before an embarrassed blush rose over his features. The eldritch simply patted your back, making sure to be careful. You smiled widely at him, joy radiating off of you in waves as you ran back over to Flug, giving him a bear hug, which he happily returned, before slipping off your labcoat to proudly show Black Hat your shirt. Flug also slipped off his, positively beaming in pride.

The amount of affection in his gaze as he looked at you was beyond anything Black Hat had seen before. Surely, his scientist was deeply in love with you, the affection and happiness filling the room until Black Hat thought he would choke on it. "Alright, alright, your joy is nearly suffocating me! Please, leave my office." He passed you both an affectionate smile. "And take care of the little one, would you?"

You simply chuckled, smiling so wide you thought you would split your face open. You intertwine your fingers with Flug's before leaving your Boss' office, absolutely thrilled with how well it went. You pressed a loving kiss to Flug's bag, before lifting it to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

You were going to be a mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all right now, the other chapters will be longer but I wanted to get this out.


End file.
